mariofan19s_fanon_mariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 4D: Two Marios
'Super Mario 4D: Two Marios '''is an upcoming 3DS and 2DS game with new power-ups and another Mario. It will be released June 30, 2013 Info *Developers: Nintendo *Publishers: Nintendo *Platform: 3DS *Rating: PEGI - 3 years or older Story ''Bowser has planned a possibly-going-to-fail attempt to capture Peach once again. Bowser has also encounted a Power Mushroom, that turns even stronger and more powerful. Mario gets flamed by Bowser and soon discovers another Mario that helps him. Mario thinks it's one of Bowser's tricks, but is convinced by the other Mario that he's here to help. Mario takes 'Mario' with him off for the adventure. Bowser appears and bashes the two Marios and Bowser thinks one of them is Bowser Jr.. 'Mario' says he is and sneaks behind Bowser, kicking the oversized turtle off into the portal he came from and the portal closes. The two set off on their new adventure, not knowing what will come before their very eyes. Will the to save Peach or will Bowser win? Charcters Playable Characters Mario '' The plumber is back for another adventure. It couldn't be an adventure without Mario, could it? Mario, the plumber hero, from the Mushroom Kingdom, is your Basic Joe, a well-balanced hero with all the basic powers of a plumber. Mario is still up and he's running.Mario is always ready for a new adventure. But he will do even better with another Mario by his side, or will he? Bowser has Peach, Mario is willing to do anything to save her. No plumber is up to the job to save anyone, except maybe Luigi. '' 'Mario' Look at this other red plumber, he's new to all this, but a natural with power-ups, this other plumber can really put up a jump. Get it, JUMP? HA HA, never mind. Anyway, this new plumber is ready for a journey across the galaxy. He's the newest ever. Whay are bus, reading this? Welcome the guy, he's new, ain't he? He's ready for an adventure, don't forget his brother 'Luigi'. Luigi Luigi, Mario's green, high-jumping, shadowy, twin brother is joining his big bro. in his mission to stop the big Bowser. Luigi can a bit jumpy. He's kinda hard to control. Enemies *Amps *Ball 'N Chain *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Bullet Bill *Bullet Bill Blaster *Big Boo *Blooper *Boo *Boulder *Boomerang Bro. *Bob-omb *Buzzy Beetle *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Chrep *Clam *Crabber *Dry Bones *Firebar *Firebro *Fire Chomp *Frog'o *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Grinder *Hammer Bro. *Ice Bro. *Ink Piranha *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Mecha-Koopa *Mine *Moneybag *Monty Mole *Mr. Blizzard *Muncher *Parabeetle *Parabomb *Paragoomba *Piranha Plant *Pokey *Porcupuffer *Prickly Piranha Plant *O'Dile *Rockey Wrench *Scuttle Bug *Shy Guy *Skeeter *Sledge Bro. *Spike *Spike Pillar *Spike Top *Spender *Spiny *Spiny Cheep *Splunkin *Stretch *Swooper *Thunder Bro. *Thwomp *Torpedo Ted *Tanoomba *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap *Water Shooter *Whimp *Whomp *Wiggler Bosses *Sewer Blooper *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Eyerok *Guerilla *Squizzard *Doorman *King K. Rool *Big Bob-omb *Whomp King *Mecha Bowser *Kamek *Pom Pom *Boom Boom *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa Items Coins Coins replenish Mario's health. They are also counted, and every 50 collected gives Mario and the gang a 1-up. Coins are used in Princess Peach's Castle to buy Purple Coins from Blue Toad, which will eventually give you a Power Star. Purple Coins Purple Coins can be purchased from the Blue Toad of the Toad Brigade for 100 coins each. When you get 100 each, you can give them to Sweebly, who will give you a Power Star. Power Star Power Stars are the main item in this game. Mario and his clone that he is not so bright about, must recover all Power Stars that Bowser as scattered across the Mushroom Galaxy. There are also different types of Power Stars, such as Green Stars and Silver Stars. Green Star Green Stars are hidden stars that must be found while doing other courses. There is one per every normal Power Star, and count as Power Stars. Red Star Red Stars are extremely hidden stars that only appear when certain conditions are met. There are about 20 in the entire game. Silver Star Silver Stars are small Power Stars that are scattered among courses. After all five are found, they all gather, combine themselves, and form a Power Stars. Bronze Star Bronze Stars are Power Stars that are collected only if you get help from Blue Toad of the Toad Brigade in a course. They allow you to access the next course in an area, gut are not counted in your Star count, the canon, and the course it is collected on still counts as unfinished. Grand Star Grand Stars are the biggest and the most powerful types of Power Stars there is. They are needed to defeat some invincible bosses in the game, Invincible Mario or White Raccoon Mario. Yoshi Egg Yoshi Eggs contain Yoshis inside of them. They are commonly found in the beginning of the course or section. The color of the Yoshi varies, depending on how well many coins you have: 0-9 = Green, 10-18 = Red, 19-27 = Pink, 28-36 = Yellow, 37-45 = Blue, 46-54 = Light Blue, 55-63 = Orange, 64-72 = Brown, 73-81 = Purple, 82-90 = White, and 90-100 = Black. Power-Up Forms Category:Games